The Talk
by Meanna NeKo
Summary: Tohru and Kyo finally professed their love, but both are still very naive. But not for very long, when Kazuma, Uotani and Hanajimi get involved. End of Manga Spoilers. Rated T for languageKyo and Uo, with poss change to M, please read and review.
1. Meeting of the Parents

**The Talk**

**Meeting of the parents**

**A/N-This is a Kyo and Tohru fanfic, which does contain spoilers. Also, since both Uotani and Kyo are present, swearing is part of the natural conversation. It is rated M-due to talking about the reality of relationships and where they may lead. Lime and some Lemon. When the Point of View changes, it is notated. Please enjoy!**

A/N-**I do not own these characters, nor any part of Fruits Basket. I just admire and find inspiration in the wonderfully crafted world created by Natsuki Takaya. **

**Uotani POV**

We had just left Tohru and Kyo at the zoo. It was a blast giving him shit, it really was. 'I got to admit, Orange Top, has gained a hell of a lot of self-control. He only lost it a couple of times, no matter what Hana and I threw at him. Even that bit about Kazuma…was hilarious.' I muse walking with Hana to our next destination.. 'Even so, thinking about it. I am really curious.'

"So, you and Kazuma-san have been spending quite a bit of time together, huh?" I gotta know, I mean we are going to see him next…ugh…a day of visiting the new in-laws I guess. "I am glad you have found someone…too. Especially with Tohru leaving and Kureno and I…" A blush traveling across my face, 'Damn, I am stronger than this why am I blushing.'

"What I think is that it is good that we been fortunate to have found those who are compatible with us." Hana interjected. "Do you think either one of us would have been content with Fresh High School boys? Whether good or bad, both of us know more of this world than most our age, so to seek those who are mature was only natural." She finished as we entered the Dojo.

I am honored that Hana asked me to come with her. I wonder if she is seeking…approval?' Uo considered this briefly until she saw Kazuma walking towards them, with a smile. Not the one he gives to Kyo, his son, but this a smile of a man who is in…Kami! I have seen this look many times from many men, Yuki, Kyo, Kureno…This time this look is for Hana. I look at her and she is also wearing a smile. Wow you do not see that often. Her face softened, her eyes are twinkling…just for him. My heart explodes in happiness for her. 'YAY! And this will piss Orange top of to no end, BONUS!'

Hana did the introductions, "Kazuma-san, this is Uotani Arisa. She is best friends with Tohru and myself. I believe you saw her at the play."

"Yes, Kyo has told me about you as well." He said as the soft fatherly smile came back across his face.

I will go make some…Kazuma starts, but is quickly cut off by Hana

"I will get the tea, and snacks too. Yes must get snacks. Do you have meat?" Although her words were flat, her expression was not.

'Wow, she really does like him!' I think to myself. After watching her leave, there was an uncomfortable silence.

"Please forgive my forwardness, but since you are so close with them all, would you be so kind to tell me about yourself Uotani-San." Kazuma inquired.

Never one to be shy (around Kureno does not count) or ashamed of her life, Uo started retelling the tales, of being a Yankee, the impact of Tohru and Kyoko in her life. and how she met them both, she even told about how she tries to support her father. She ended by telling of her plans for the future.

With a knowing smile, "Kyo told me that you and Hana are like parents to Tohru. That you two have always tried to protect her, I must thank you for supporting Tohru. Her influence on the Sohma family was miraculous. We are indebted to you for caring, nurturing and loving such as precious person." He finishes with a low bow.

I know my eyes were jumping from their sockets. WHAT!!! A Shishou bowing to me, a former gang member; I am at a loss for words. I feel my head spinning.

"Uo-chan, Uo-chan…are you ok?" I see Hana in the doorframe. "Kazuma did you tell her already? Uo-chan, it is ok, Kazuma-san said this to me earlier. My reaction was similar. Much like the first time we went to Shigure-san's house, we did not know the full extent at which our precious Tohru was touching other people's lives." She stated while walking over with the tea and snacks.

The conversation quickly moved to plans for the future. Hana was content with opening a shop to tell fortunes to tourists. Me, well, I actually did get my pictures done and an agency is going to sign me for modeling. After break is over, I will be taking classes to learn acting as well. Eventually the conversation went to Kyo and Tohru.

"I know the two of you were rather hard on him after the accident. Thank you." Kazuma started, "He needed that. His confusion at that time had overwhelmed him. His loses throughout his lifetime, the darkness that threatened to engulf him, his belief that there was no of hope for the future, " My eyes shot up at him,

"Why did he have no hope? He had options, he had Tohru." I interrupted; I knew that was a load of shit.

"Actually Uotani-san, in his mind he did not. Unfortunately, the head of our family, I believe you met, Akito. Had already decided his fate for him, and Kyo felt he could not change it or fight it. I tried to help him see, that…it was not until after that he came to me for assistance. Between what the two of you and what Yuki-san did to **cough** 'beat some sense in him' that he decided to change his fate. Thank you." He finished with another bow.

Wow, I never thought…as tears start to well. NO! NO! Yes, it is sad, "but to do that…to our precious Tohru." Even now, it causes the stirring of rage, 'I really do need help with my anger issues. Aw, hell, I will deal with it later' …Anyway…"you know he is taking her away from us." I say, it was sharp, but I did not care. I was hurting from just the thought of losing her loving heart from brightening my life.

"Yeah, I will miss them as well." Kazuma just smiled, knowingly. His eyes remained on me, supporting me in that moment of turmoil, the pain of losing her, the joy that she knows love and even the rage I felt toward his son.

'Damn, that is why Hana likes him. I wonder how many conversations they have without saying a word?'

"Many" Hana interjected.

"Hana-chan, please do not do that." I say laughing. 'She really does have a way of breaking the tension…just by being her.'

"Yes, she does." Kazuma interjected. DAMMIT! He did read my thoughts, SHIT!

"I apologize, Uotani-san, for putting you in an awkward position. I originally thought you were actually speaking your words. It is just now; I realize you did not. Yes, occasionally I can 'hear', but for you…excuse me if this seems rude…, I am merely trying to explain. You scream your thoughts, for everyone to hear, who can." Kazuma stated softly. Hana nodded in agreement.

Wow that really laid my mind at ease, NOT! To try to focus, I let my mind reel back to our previous discussion. A thought popped into my head, and I actually wanted it to be said, before someone answered it. So it came pouring out my mouth, "So, if he did not think he had a future, then he would have never…You mean, he is…he is…he is a VIRGIN! HA, I was only guessing at the play. HAHAHA!" 'Ok I really just wanted to say that out loud!'

"Well…" Kazuma actually blushed at this one.

"And Tohru…her innocence in this area is heart breaking." Hana-chan added to make it not seem as weird? "We have on numerous times, tried to explain to her about relationships and sex. (Hana is blunt as always) She just never really cared to know. She really is clueless when it comes to relationships, just like him."

With this, all three of us looked at each other and laughed. "But….is that not what gets people in trouble in the first place, with having babies before they are ready?" OK, this may not be so funny…but thinking about it…those two, you can see, are joined at the hip; it will only be a matter of time until they let their emotions, hormones…and…other things… carry them away. 'And Orange Top really can not say no to her. Would she really start things? Well she is rather excitable and can push forward on stuff if she wants to even without knowing what she is getting into, GAHHHHH…'

"YES! She is rather impulsive and very naïve that way." Hana answered as the question that rattled through my brain…just for the hell of it, I wanted to say it out loud anyway so I let it come out my mouth.

"She might actually start things without really knowing what it is she is doing, and to make him happy, she would do it! She is like that, she wants to make others happy…" My face scrunched up with the thought, but it is a truth when it came to Tohru. "Maybe Kyo would be able to resist, he has been showing a lot of self-control lately"…'OH, wait he is a teenage guy who just got the green light to actually live, with tons of repressed thoughts, emotions and denied hormones and a girl willing to do anything as long as he is happy and they are together…UMMM, LIKE HELL he would resist THAT for too long! ' Breaking from my thoughts I ask in my desperation. "Kazuma, not to pry, but have you talked to Kyo about…" Ok, now I am embarrassed to say it, what the hell…does not matter, he gets my drift.

"I have tried as well, but there are times where you just do not know what Kyo is hearing and what he is not." Even another smile…this time of fatherly concern.

I look at him, "Well, I guess since **we** are their **parents**, we should sit down and have The Talk with them." He just slowly nodded.

"I will call them to come over…" I jump up to get to the phone. Hana stopped me,

"No, need they are coming up the walk…right…now." Hana-chan stated in her normal flat tone.

Kazuma and I just looked at her. The next thing we hear is the front door open. "Shishou, we wanted to stop by on our way to the…What the hell!" Kyo stopped to see the three of us sitting enjoying tea and snacks.

"Kyo, Saki-chan and Uotani-san came over for a visit." Kyo bristled at the mention of Hana in such a friendly fashion from Kazuma ('MWHA, that was definitely worth coming over here for.' I laugh to myself) Kazuma stood and walked over to him, giving him a pat on the head. That is odd, but it seems that is their way of greeting.

"Uo-chan! Hana-chan!" Tohru runs over and hugs us. "Why did you leave the zoo?"

"Do not worry about it." We replied, looking at Kazuma the three of us nodded.

At one time we said in unison, "We need to talk!" Kyo and Tohru looked confused and terrified. I wanted to laugh, but Hana-chan shot me a look. Kazuma gently guided Kyo, to another room, all the while Kyo was looking back at Tohru with the petrified look of a cat bring put in bath water.

'OK, do not laugh, do not laugh, do not laugh!!!' I try to stop myself, but once out of sight. I start laughing so hard my side hurt.

Hana-chan, ever the composed one, stood to follow their movements. As she reentered the room she closed the door.

"Is there something wrong?" Tohru looks up with her innocent eyes.

"No, but there could be if you do not actually pay attention to what we are about to discuss." I looked at her, with my normal smile.

"Ok!" She shoots to attention. 'THAT IS SO TOHRU!!!' I can not resist hugging her.

"…" words

'…' Thoughts


	2. Being Together Kyo

**Being Together-Kyo**

**A/N-Kyo is getting information from Kazuma. This is a Kyo and Tohru fanfic that takes place after chapter 135 in volume 23, so it does contain spoilers. The curse has been broken. There are references to the previous fic, 'Cat Scratches', please read for further details. Also, since both Uotani and Kyo are present, swearing is part of the natural conversation. It is rated T currently, may be changed-due to talking about the reality of relationships and where they may lead. Lime and some Lemon. When the Point of View changes, it is notated. Please enjoy!**

A/N-**I do not own these characters, nor any part of Fruits Basket. I just admire and find inspiration in the wonderfully crafted world created by Natsuki Takaya. **

**Kyo POV**

"Um, Tohru would like to accompany me after graduation. Do you think it will be alright?" I look hesitantly.

Shishou smiled, "I believe that is a wonderful idea. Actually Kyo, I want you to know how thrilled I am with the way you changed your fate. I see the man you have become. I am honored to call you my son." Kazuma started. His gentle eyes smiling at me, "Tohru has given this family so much. She has become the precious flower (WOW when Kazuma says that it does not sound as dirty as when Shigure says it) whose steadfast determination, kindness, generosity and love were indomitable. The entire Sohma clan is indebted to her." He has a far away look…what is he thinking?

"I am still amazed that a woman, whose influence has changed us so tremendously…is, still a young girl, innocent and pure, in so many respects." His serious gaze turned to me, 'Oh, shit what did I do now?'

"Shishou why are giving me that look? What did I do? I know she's

He took in a deep breath and stared for a moment at his hands, as if he was searching for words. "In the two years you and Tohru have lived together, I know you have always been appropriate with her. However, as relationships blossom and change, feelings and" **cough** "desires change." Kazuma was looking away. I wanted to shout, 'I did not do ANYTHING, I don't want to do…OK that's a lie, I do, but I sure as hell do not want to admit it.' Kazuma continued, "Do you understand what it means to almost lose control of your actions around Tohru?" My eyes widened with shock.

'HELL YES! KAMI! There have been times where that is ALL I think about! Even before…even before I almost lost her.'

My mind started to reel back, to before she admitted her love for me, before she fell from the cliff…there were times that my imagination would run rampant with what I desired. The many times where I could not take my eyes from her luscious curves, watching her move, her scent as she walked by, looking into her eyes, as her bright smile crossed her face when she looked at me. I swore I was just turning in a pervert like Shigure. Those times, I would undress her in my mind. Wonder if her thighs were as creamy as they looked.

I had almost nightly dreams where I would take her in my arms. Taste the softness of her lips, I would allow myself to succumb to the passion I felt welling up in my heart. The desire to hold her close was overwhelming, the feel of her ivory skin as my hands explored her body, breathing in her scent, consuming her, becoming one with her. I wanted it so desperately…I could not stop looking at her, without want… OOOOOO. Just thinking about brings blood rushing to all parts of my body. I know Shishou saw it…

And the looks she has been giving me lately, ugh. I knew I could not say no to her before… yeah I know I am whipped, but her new look…gulp _that_ one where it is like she's a cat ready to pounce on it's prey. AND I AM THE PREY! Her eyes sparkle with heat…at me. All thought lost, all self-control lost…all I feel at that moment is blood leaving my brain for other destinations.

I know my face was completely flushed, "Um, yeah. It is getting…difficult." As I run my fingers through my hair, ending at my neck. Laying my head on the table, I start banging again, "Pervert! I AM A Pervert!"

"Kyo, stop, what you feel is completely natural." As he placed his hand on my head to stop me, "It's just…I am concerned that you are entering this wonderful new experience very unprepared. You have learned to control your anger, but hormones are not emotions…they can be stronger and it is more difficult to resist their call. With the two of you already very comfortable with each other, living in the same house, add to that the blush of new love and a promise of a future...It really can create greater challenges for one to resist that which one desires."

Shishou's words sent my mind back to the other evening

Flashback

The Three of us were just having a normal evening at home Yuki, Tohru and myself. Shigure was no where to be seen. OK it was a new normal. Yuki and I have been getting along, actually laughing together. With everything that had happened regarding Tohru and the curse, I am still amazed at how relaxed everything is, really.

We had just come back from the main house, which had it's own share of surprises. Akito is a woman, KAMI! If I think of all the times she was so brutal…'NO! It is the past. She did agree to release me from my fate of being locked in that room.' Of course finding out Akito was a woman was definitely a relief, since Akito has been demanding time with Tohru lately. That was the last thing I needed, the head of the family deciding to go after MY GIRLFRIEND! As if I do not have enough competition for her time and attention, between her friends, the other Sohmas both Male and Female, who have grown to love her and not to mention the guys from school who have told me they think she is 'Hot'.

We had just finished dinner. Tohru and I started talking again, about things we would like to do during the up coming break. We just were looking at each other as we spoke, smiling and laughing…when suddenly Yuki shot up and bolted towards the door.

"I got to, got to…umm…something to do." He practically screamed as raced out the door.

'What's up with him?' I wonder as my eyes look from where Yuki just left and settled back to Tohru. SHIT, she has _that_ look. OH, that is why he bolted. Ha. I guess if I were him I would not want to be in a room with us either. I looked back at her, my heart filling with joy just being next to her. I love _that_ look.

My hands instinctively went to her cheeks, my hands cupping her beautiful face, touching her soft, creamy skin. My face moving closer to hers. A smile etched across my face. I feel her warm breath against my face. I smell her hair, lilacs and lilies. Right before our lips met, I whisper, "I love you."

I gently taste the softness of her lips. The feel of her moist, supple, lips gently pressing against mine...'OH KAMI! She is kissing me.' My heart starts racing faster, I feel the blood rushing throughout my body. The heat, Oh the heat…I let one hand go down to her waist to bring her closer, even with our lips still intertwined.

I hear the faintest of squeals emit from her, followed by a…what was that…a MOAN! I want feel her tiny body against me. She is so light, so small…One hand rests on her lower back, keeping her body close. The other still resting on her cheek.

I feel her arms wrap around my neck, her fingers tips gently tracing my spine. Lightly touching my neck and coursing through my hair. I feel her press against my lips harder, separating hers slightly; I can feel her passion through her lips. I can feel the heat emanating from her…OHHHHH! I want to explore her! I cautiously flick my tongue to gently touch her lips. She responded by licking my tongue ever so slightly. Electricity shoots through me. 'She is wanting me to do more…' A moan emits deep from within me. My mind starts to whirl to all the places I want to explore on her body with my hands, my lips, my tongue, my…I pull away a few inches. 'I am such a pervert!'

She is looking directly into my eyes, and I see it. That questioning look, I know she is wondering if she did something wrong. How the hell do I tell her it is me that is wrong right now? I let myself just smile at her, running my fingers through her chestnut hair…her face relaxes and her wondrous smile comes back to her eyes…with something…more? _That_ is a new look…what does it mean?

Still looking deep within her luminous eyes, resisting the urge to kiss her again, I say gently, "Maybe we should clean up from dinner and maybe watch TV or something afterwards."

Her eyes wide, she is breathing heavy, and she simply nods.

When I start to move to get up, she locks her arms tighter around me. Her head moving to rest on my shoulder, making her hair brush against my neck. My skin is so sensitive right now, the light touch of her hair brings tingles, brings heat back to chest and blood rushing back down…I keep my arms around her, holding her close and burying my face in her neck. My body is aching to start kissing her again. My pulse racing through my veins, my breath coming very quick, matching hers. I feel her shudder, as if, as if…she is crying. 'What did I do?'

I pull away from our embrace far enough to look into her face. Our faces merely inches apart. Impulsively my lips go to the salty wetness emitting from her eyes. Gently, covering her face with kisses. In a barely audible whisper, "why are you crying? Did I do something to cause you pain?"

"I am crying because am so happy, Kyo! Being close to you like this has been a dream I dared not hope for. I am just so happy!" She starts again, tears free-flowing down her cheeks. As I am kissing her tears, I feel her warm breath against my neck. Sending electricity through me, again. I pull myself back to look in her eyes…there is that look again from earlier…it is a mixture of _that_…her pupils dilated, heat, definitely heat, and a mischievous twinkle?

I really do not want to leave this spot! But control, must control! I lift her gently off my lap…I am glad I was wearing bagging pants! I hope she did not notice that a part of my body is very responsive to her closeness…I am pretty sure she did not, or else, in her innocence she would ask about it. I go to stand, but my legs are weak…my head feels dizzy from loss of blood. And there is a definite ache down there! Then the memories of all the perverted things I heard from Shigure and Haru…SO that is what they mean! 'Does that make me a pervert?' I watch her finish picking up the dishes, her hair moving with her body as she leans over. Her scent wafts past me. The short shirt dress pulling up her thighs as she reaches for the dishes. I tilt my head every so slightly so I could get a glimpse... I fall back to my knees. Slamming my head, over and over again on the table, 'I am a pervert, I am a pervert.'

'Kyo-kun! Stop, are you OK!' She races back to my side, her eyes full of concern.

"I am fine…" I managed to squeak in voice that did not sound familiar. "Just give me a minute and I will help." 'OK, regain control, regain control…breath. Ok, I am ready!'

I go to enter the Kitchen; she is just standing there at the sink. I smile, 'this is a wonderful sight.' I grab a towel to help dry the dishes. As I go past, I give her a quick peck on the head. My heart just bursting with joy and am flooded with the desire to swoop her up in my arms.

We start doing a chore that is so common place in our lives, together!

She breaks my revelry, "So what do you want to watch this evening?"

UMMM…maybe I really do not want to watch TV, a big part of me just wants to watch her. "Come to think about it, there really isn't anything I want to watch. How about we take a walk under the stars, instead?"

"OK!" She added brightly as she moved to get the pots from the stove. As she passed, her finger tips lightly brushed my lower back..

'YOW! What the hell was that?' My knees almost gave out from her touch.. I have felt this wave of pleasure before, when she scratched my back when I was a cat.

"Kyo-kun?" her quizzical look tore at my heart and my loins. It made me want to just pull her close again. But…I knew…if I did, I may not be able to stop.

'I am such a pervert!'

End Flashback

"I am such a pervert." I finally say, while I hang my head in guilt. I can not look Shishou in his face. I felt such shame in having such thoughts, it seemed so disrespectful.

"No, my dear son, as I said, what you experiencing is very normal. It is not perverted. That is what I want to discuss with you actually. So you venture forth, unafraid, with her. But you need to keep in mind some very simple ideas."

"Oh." Was all I was able to manage. My mind trying to accept that what I was experiencing was OK. I guess for so long, I have tried to think only chastely about her. (And failed miserably quite often) That's all I could hope for in my life was to be around her, to be part of her life, as a friend. I never really gave the idea of actually letting myself have more in this life, until, until… I knew she wanted me, she loved me. And so, she is what I have been fighting for, with my Father, Akito, even my own guilt regarding Kyoko…to have her. Now that I do, I can no longer think…chastely 'Do I want her in everyway, HELL YES!' "Your right, I think I need some help on this."

After the initial discussion of the basic concepts of sex, such as where the pieces fit and that both men and woman can derive pleasure from it. I felt my head was going to explode with all the blood rushing to my face. It wasn't that I was clueless in this area, I already had an idea about it; I mean Shigure's books are in my room. I have read a couple of chapters…oh hell a couple of books. Kazuma took a deep breath. This brought my attention from images flooding my mind from the books I had read. "The first time for a woman, by its very nature brings a measure of pain, so hesitancy would be normal. Not to mention, her views on premarital sex."

A confused look crossed my face, "So should we wait until we are married?" My heart and libido sank. I never gave it much thought, the waiting until married part…the actual sex part, YEAH! I guess, being Japanese, we are told that keeping ones virtue until we are married is important, but…UGH!

"I honestly do not know her ideas on that issue; it will be something you need to discuss with her. The thing to remember is that Tohru is in charge, always. How the two of you express your feelings needs to be up to her, and at her comfort level. That leads to another point, open communication is vital with relationships, this you have discovered when it comes to emotions." I look down, the guilt of the misunderstanding right before the accident written across my face, 'yeah I get it.' He continued, "It is imperative that open communication be practiced in all areas of your lives together. From my conversations with Saki-chan" Kyo bristled again, "and Uotani-san, Tohru is very naïve. " I nodded in agreement, she is…but something inside me screamed, 'UM, they do not know _that_ look she has been giving me.' "But you need to open up to her and let her do the same."

Kazuma changed topics, seeing that I understood what he was saying. "You are both young and have your whole lives together, correct?"

I nodded, 'yes I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I can see my future with her, walking by her side, having a family, growing old together, always holding hands. That is what I want!'

"So, starting your lives together may get complicated if you start your family too early." His gaze was soft, but his words were pointed. The hackles on my neck shot up. 'Oh, yeah, pregnancy IS a direct result of sex…if not avoided. SHIT!' "So a wise man needs to be prepared, so the heat of the moment does not end in a way undesired. I believe they covered this in your health class, correct?"

I closed my eyes and simply nodded 'SHIT, how the hell am I going to buy condoms when we are always together, not that I mind always being together, I actually like that fact, but still…how am I going to explain THAT!'

As if reading my thoughts, "I know Saki-chan and Uotani-san will be informing Tohru of the same issues, and precautions. This may be your first opportunity to practice communication." Kazuma added with a sly wink.

My head shot up, with a definite look of shock. "Oh." 'So Tohru is getting the talk, which means she will understand more of what her looks have been telling me, she will know what the heat means and then…I…I…am so screwed.' Another part of my brain yelled, "WOOHOO, I will be Lucky KYO!' My head went down again to hit the table, 'Yep, I am a pervert!'

"…" Spoken

'…' Thoughts

**Thank you for reading, Please Review and let me know what you think. Constructive Criticism is always appreciated. I have more chapters ready to go, but would love input prior to posting. Thanks, MeannaNeko.**


	3. Being Together Tohru

**Being Together-Tohru**

**A/N-Tohru is getting information from Hana and Uo. This is a Kyo and Tohru fanfic that takes place after chapter 135 in volume 23, so it does contain spoilers. The curse has been broken. There are references to the previous fic, 'Cat Scratches', please read for further details. Some characters may seem OOC, but they are true to how they are at the end of the series. Also, since both Uotani and Kyo are present, swearing is part of the natural conversation. It is rated T currently, may be changed-due to talking about the reality of relationships and where they may lead. Lime and some Lemon. When the Point of View changes, it is notated. Please enjoy!**

**A/N-I do not own these characters, nor any part of Fruits Basket. I just admire and find inspiration in the wonderfully crafted world created by Natsuki Takaya. **

**A/N I would like to thank my reviewers, I draw inspiration from your input!**

**Tohru POV**

'I know I should tell them, I know…it will hurt them. I am happy to go with Kyo, I want to, but…sadness.' Uo and Hana saw the tears forming in my eyes, both looked concerned. "Um…kyoaskedmetogowithhimwhenhegoestolearnfromanotherShishouandIagreed." For some reason I blurted it out quickly, hoping it would hurt less.

"Huh, can you repeat that?" Uo-chan said with a laugh.

"Kyo asked me to go with him when he leaves to train with another Shishou, so he can be better prepared to take over here." I was looking down, the tears flowing freely. I was afraid of seeing the pain in their faces. I knew when I said yes to Kyo, that it would hurt to leave everybody, but now that I must tell them. It hurts so much!!

I felt their arms wrap around me, "We love you!" they sang in unison.

Hana-chan started, "Yes, I must admit, this does cause…gasp…pain." Tears welling up in her eyes, "but Kyoko would tell you to follow your heart. And we agree our love for you should not be the reason you stop living." Uo-chan was nodding, as tears trickled down her face. We sat there for a few moments, just holding each other.

Uo-chan spoke up, "Although we have had our differences, I must admit, Kyo is a good guy. Even though he can be rather stupid sometimes, I know he will take good care of you." She put her hand on my head, bringing it close so our foreheads touched. A brilliant smile crossed her face, "And a little naïve, kinda like you!"

"That does leave us a little concerned, my dear Tohru." Hana-chan stated in her normal flat tone, "That you may not be fully prepared for what the future may bring." Hana-chan was delicate in her words, which seemed unusual. It confused me.

Seeing this, Uo-chan started, "Tohru, we have tried to talk about this before, but we are not sure if you heard us. Remember, Kyoko told us about the birds and the bees, right."

My mind replayed the memory; mom was worried, since Uo-chan did not have a mother to teach her such things, that she felt it was her duty to inform both girls of the facts of life. I was grateful for the lessons, at least having the knowledge of the differences between boys and girls became a helpful thing in my life. Especially while living with the Sohmas, and them being naked after transformation from their zodiac form.

I knew where the pieces fit, but I had never really given it much thought. Plus, I could not understand how it worked exactly. My imagination just did not think that way, I guess. It was not until recently that I…I actually looked. My interest in actually understanding more about guys and their…um…parts started the day Haru and Momiji started at our school. And Haru took Mitoko to the restroom to prove his natural hair color. Although Kyo and Yuki told me not to worry about it, I remained curious as to what it was about. I knew it had something to do with the boy parts, since he needed to go to the restroom, but...

The opportunity came when Kyo had transformed on my lap then stood there ready to fight Yuki, I caught a quick peek. 'OH so that is how Haru-chan proved it! And, um, Kyo-kun does have naturally orange hair. You know, it looks kinda weird'

Uo-chan and Hana-chan just watched, as the blood rushed to my cheeks from the memory. They looked at me suspiciously, "Tohru, what is it?"

"Um, Um…I remember what mom taught." Afraid that Uo-chan or Hana-chan may think bad of the Sohmas or think they may have acted inappropriate with me, I rushed to add. "The Sohmas have been very kind to me, and always very considerate of me...although Yuki and Kyo often got mad at Shigure for saying things, which they thought was perverted. I never really understood it, though."

Hana-chan and Uo-chan looked at each other, with a knowing nod. Hana-chan had read some of his books, a small smile crossed her face as she stated, "That is what we are worried about! It is time for you to understand what Shigure-san meant. It is time for the REAL talk."

My eyes widened, "the real talk?"

A long pause, Hana-chan and Uo-chan just looked at each other, it seemed as though neither wanted to go first, but they knew one needed to. So, Uo-chan, who was never afraid of dealing with uncomfortable things, spoke up first. A blush crept across her cheeks, which was odd for her, "Now that you are in a relationship with Kyo, and I believe you have already kissed?" I nodded. "Do you feel yourself…wanting more than a kiss?"

"EP!" I covered my face to hide the blush. Me, wanting more…uh, my mind went back to the other evening. The blood rushing to various body parts with just with the memory of his gentle touch.

Flashback

The Three of us were just having a normal evening at home Yuki, Kyo and myself. Shigure was no where to be seen. This was a wonderful new normal. Yuki and Kyo were getting along, actually laughing together. I am amazed at how relaxed everything is, really.

They had just come back from the main house and were sharing their thoughts on the revelation that Akito is a girl. I was so glad she chose to share that, I did not know how much longer I could keep that secret. She is really a nice person once you get to know her. Then Kyo said something weird about being worried about all the people that like me, and being relieved that Akito is a girl. I thought it was weird and not very manly, but did not say anything.

We had just finished dinner. Kyo and I started talking again, about things we would like to do during the up coming break. I was looking into his eyes, getting lost in the wondrous glory of his deep orange orbs with flecks of gold, smiling and laughing…when suddenly Yuki shot up and bolted towards the door.

"I got to, got to…umm…something to do." He practically screamed as raced out the door.

It took me a moment to register that he was leaving; I loved looking into Kyo's eyes.

'Ah, did I do something wrong, I hope everything is OK with Sohma-kun.' My gaze drifted back to the man whom I love. Just being close to him makes me so happy! Knowing my love is reciprocated. His eyes are locked with mine and…oh…it's _that_ look. The one that makes me weak in the knees, 'thank goodness I am already sitting!'

I feel his gentle hands on my cheeks, heat instantly starts to rise where his hand hold my face. He moves in closer, I can feel his warm breath trickle down from my forehead. The look in his eyes change to something more, my heart races from seeing the smoldering passion burning from his glorious orbs. His face opens to a brilliant smile, 'Oh, Kami, how I longed to see his true smile.' I feel my heart melt, any barriers in my mind…gone. I would do anything just to see that smile on his face. I did not think I could love him anymore, but I do. A new sensation, races through my body, a burning in my heart, a yearning that emanates from my abdomen. Blood starts to make my lower part tingle, 'EEP, I have only felt this after some of my dreams and occasional baths.' My longing increases as each beat of my heart send more blood coursing through me. I feel like my body is alive, every nerve awake.

His soft, pink lips, the ones I long to feel against mine are mere millimeters away as he whispers, "I love you" I must feel his touch! He reaches the final span, as his lips met mine in a feathery kiss, but I want MORE! I press against him, deepening the kiss. I feel as if I am being swept away by the passion, and I do not care. One of his hands traces down my face along my neck and down my side to rest at my waist, leaving a trail of electricity where the nerves are sparking, demanding his touch again. He pulls me closer, I squeal in surprise, but my heart is thrilled to be closer, it causes a release of pleasure to be this close to him.

I want to explore him, I snake my arms around his neck. I let my hands rest behind his head. One hand runs though his orange locks, the other feeling his muscular back. 'OH, I want to touch him everywhere! To let my hands roam…I want more!' Heat is now radiating from my body that matches my pulse, which is speeding through me. I want to explore…I press harder against his lips, I want more! I do not know what it is, exactly, I just want it! The nerves on my lips, I thought dulled with the fullness of our kiss, were awoken by his tongue flicking against them. I want that! As his tongue comes back for another swipe, I quickly licked it with mine. "OH, KAMI!' Another wave of passion and electricity ran through me. I hear a…a…moan? I am inwardly smiling; I think he wants more, too!

But then, he breaks…and pulls away. 'NO' my body screams. 'I want more! Why is he pulling away? Did I do something wrong?' He is staring into my eyes. He smiles again, his hand moving from my cheek to run through my hair. 'OH. I could just…just…attack him and cover him with more kisses, let my hands caress his skin…I want MORE!'

His voice breaks me from my thoughts, "Maybe we should clean up from dinner and maybe watch TV or something afterwards."

That is NOT exactly what I want to do, but…as long as we are together. I nod, still trying to calm down my body. A part of me knows...he does not want to stop. I see _that_ look in his eyes. Passion and desire starring back at me. Also. I am sitting on his lap, and I have not failed to notice a change in how his pants were fitting. When he went to get up, I was not ready too…I wanted to just be held for just a few more minutes. My heart fills with joy, just to be held by him. To be this close and have my love returned. I was so happy at that moment, tears burst from my eyes. I was so overwhelmed with love and desire my body was shuddering.

He cradled me in his arms in such a way to look into my eyes, worry etched across his brow. His soft lips kissing away my salty tears; leaving trails of heat where wetness once stood. In a barely audible whisper, voice full of concern he asks, "why are you crying? Did I do something to cause you pain?"

I burst out, "I am crying because am so happy, Kyo-kun! Being close to you like this has been a dream I dared not hope for. I am just so happy!" 'This is what I have wanted for so long, I can not remember wanting anything else. This is what I wanted for myself, my selfish wish come true.' My tears are flowing freely; he continues kissing my tears making my heart race again, the heat start to run through my veins. 'I WANT MORE!' He pulls back and I see in his eyes his new look, it is similar to _that_ look, but it has more…it seems to be filled with passion, heat desire and longing. Like he wants…wants…more!

He gently lifts me off his lap. I am having trouble standing, I feel lightheaded. I go about getting the rest of the dishes, 'maybe the mindless housework will distract me!' Kyo goes to stand up, but is unable. I inwardly giggle, 'I guess I am not the only one who is lightheaded.' As I finish that thought I see him start slamming his head into the table over and over again.

"Kyo-kun! Stop, are you OK!" I race back to his side. I am worried maybe there is something wrong with….

"I am fine…" He says in a growl that seemed to emit from his chest "Just give me a minute and I will help." With that I walk to the Kitchen to start the dishes. Soon Kyo enters and gave me a small kiss on the head as he passed. My cheeks fill again with blood. As we stand there doing the chore, my mind wanders…of things we could do this evening. Trying desperately to get it off of 'more', when I am not 100 sure what MORE is…but my body seems to respond to the mere thought of more. I ask, "So what do you want to watch this evening?"

He pauses before answering, "Come to think about it, there really isn't anything I want to watch. How about we take a walk under the stars, instead?"

"OK!" I do not mind either way, suddenly a thought races through my mind. 'I wonder if he has similar reactions that he had as a cat, now that he does not transform. I should check.' Being uncharacteristically bold as I walk past him to gather the pots and pans I let my finger tips lightly brush his lower back.

His knees buckled from the light touch. I look to him curiously, "Kyo-kun?" He just shook his head. I turned to get the pots, with my back to him, I smile to myself. 'I must remember that!'

End Flashback

At this point my face was boiling hot, which went down my chest. Hana-chan and Uo-chan just smiled at me. My head hung down, ashamed of the truth, all I could mutter was, "Yes, I want More!"

"Our little Tohru is growing up!" Uo-chan said, as she wrapped her arms around me. "Yes, she is experiencing the joys of love!" Hana-chan added.

I was confused, "So wanting more, is OK!" They nodded; at this point I was feeling a little stupid. I mean I know mom was a virgin when she got married, but she and dad were married within a month after he proposed. Plus she was only 13 at the time. But, I do not know if I am ready for that, but my body is aching to find out. 'Is waiting until I am married important to me?' 'Yes' 'no' "yes' 'NO! Or else I would be waiting for years!' My head swirled with thoughts. Unsure of what to do.

"Hey, calm down, you do not need to rush this. OK." Uo-chan reassured, "But what you do need is to understand what you want. Knowing you want more is good. But knowing what more is, is what is important."

"And what could happen, if you do decide you are ready for more." Hana-chan interjected.

After taking a deep breath, steadying myself to hear what they needed to say. They told me about the male body and how it reacts. 'OH, that is why his pants fit differently.' A small gasp escaped my lips. They told me about how the female's body reacts in a similar fashion when excited, with blood rushing down to that area. They also told me how the first time can hurt, which did scare me. Uo-chan reassured me that, according to the information she had the pain was temporary. I signed my relief, not realizing I held my breath.

At one point, Uo-chan pulled some books out of a bag. Handing them to me, "These are some good informational books, plus we highlighted some sections in a couple of Shigure-sans books which are relevant."

I felt my cheeks burn as I took the books. Although, I am grateful for the information, I felt slightly odd taking it, almost stupid for not remembering what we had learned. We had gone over the female anatomy in health class, which was held only for girls, I had forgotten some of the finer points. They informed me about the importance of knowing my own body, before sharing it with another. So I could better understand how it reacts and what feels good. With that, my face heated up again. "How?" was all I could manage to squeak out.

"Take a warm bath, and let your hands explore yourself." Hana-chan stated flatly. With this my mind wandered to times during my baths where I would brush up against myself. And how heat would collect in many areas of my body, which led to remembering the many dreams I had of Kyo. I opened my mouth to speak, but was unable to make a sound. My lips making a simple "o", feeling the heat rise again in my chest and radiate down.

"One of our greatest concerns, especially with you…"Uo-chan's breath caught, "leaving, is that you may start your family with Kyo before you are ready."

'Oh, yeah, mom did tell me, pregnancy is a direct result of sex.' "But should we just wait?" I asked, knowing in my heart that I really did not want to and my body screaming, 'NO don't want to'.

"Well, you can use birth control." Hana-chan stated reaching into the bag, "We took the liberty of asking the doctors while you were in the hospital to give you a three months supply. We had a feeling this may come up as a problem." The softness of her tone, kept me from completely freaking out. 'How did they…I mean…' "But it takes at least one month of taking the pills, 28 days from the last day of your period, to be effective." I nodded in understanding. 'Today is the last day', I thought to myself. 'So I could start taking them today!' That thought sent more images rushing through my brain.

"Remember, you do not have to anything you do not want to…we know you love Kyo, but do not rush into something you are not ready for. Plus, you know, you can take your time, to use an American phrase, you do not need to get to home plate, first time at bat…you can take it one base at a time." Uo-chan said, the confusion written across my face must have been obvious, since I am not very good with English metaphors.

Hana-chan read this and said in her normal blunt fashion, "You do not need to have sex right away, you can take it slow and enjoy exploring each other first. Stop when you get uncomfortable and do not be afraid to talk to him about what you are thinking and feeling." They smiled at me, and in unison said "We love you, so much! As they wrapped their arms for one last hug.

A minute later, there was a knock at the door. Uo-chan put the books and the packets of pills in the bag, and handed it to me. My face was burning hot, with just thinking of the contents. Kazuma walked in, smiling his normal smile. Soon followed by Kyo, whose face was about ten shades darker than his hair, 'I guess he had his own talk with Kazuma.' With that thought, the burning heat from my face traveled down my chest again.

Hana-chan reached over, and gave me one last quick hug, looked deep in my eyes and said, "We will talk again before you leave, alright!" I simply nodded. I stood up to join Kyo, but was not able to meet his eyes. We walked out of the dojo, holding hands, but I was trying desperately to replay the conversation, so I would remember.

"…" Spoken

'…' Thoughts

**Thank you for reading, Please Review and let me know what you think. Constructive Criticism is always appreciated. I have more chapters ready to go, but would love input prior to posting. Thanks, MeannaNeko.**


	4. The Walk Home

The Talk

The walk home-

**A/N-Walking home can be a painful experience when a certain riceball learns the joy of teasing. **

**This is a Kyo and Tohru fanfic that takes place after chapter 135 in volume 23, so it does contain spoilers. The curse has been broken. There are references to the previous fic, 'Cat Scratches', please read for further details. Some characters may seem OOC, but they are true to how they are at the end of the series. Also, Kyo is present and so are his inner thoughts, so swearing is part of the natural conversation. It is rated T currently, may be changed-due to talking about the reality of relationships and where they may lead. Lime and some Lemon might appear, or may just end up on Mediaminer. When the Point of View changes, it is notated. Please enjoy!**

**A/N-I do not own these characters, nor any part of Fruits Basket. I just admire and find inspiration in the wonderfully crafted world created by Natsuki Takaya. **

**A/N I would like to thank my reviewers, I draw inspiration from your input!**

**Normal POV**

The two walked in silence, uncomfortable silence, both lost in their own thoughts. Their respective conversations weighed heavily on their hearts. Tohru clutched the bag; Arisa had given her, closely to her chest. Kyo's face was still burning red, trying to think when he would have time to stop by the pharmacy and pick up what he needed. Unsure how long he would have resistance…out of the corner of his eyes, he looked at her. Her hair swaying in the breeze, the way the light pastel colors of the sunset reflected of her glowing skin. He was caught at how her blushing cheeks made her eyes glow even brighter, as she smiled softly by his side. He heart started racing, he felt drawn to her. Desire building in his chest and in his loins, 'Resistance, yeah right! I see, I want!' a part of his brain stated flatly, His more controlled side simply growled, 'I agree, I want her now, DAMMIT!' Instinctively, his hand came up to smack the voices away from his conscious mind.

This brought Tohru from her own thoughts, to look over at Kyo with concern. 'I hope he is not regretting being with me. Maybe he does not want…' "Kyo-kun" her eyes filled with terror for fear of rejection.

Kyo saw this and it tore at his heart. 'Shit, I can't seem to do anything right!' Finally, composed he was able to speak. "It's Ok…it's just…I am overwhelmed right now." He said trying desperately to sound reassuring. But her eyes still looked terrified. He knew he had to…do SOMETHING! He spotted a bench, and led her over to it. "I think we need to" **phew** "talk." He said as a small smile crossed his face.

Tohru allowed Kyo to lead her to the bench. She sat, anxiously waiting for him to say something. She sat there for a few minutes, as he stared at his hands. 'I wonder why his hands are so interesting, now.' After a few more minutes, anxiety was getting the better of Tohru, she could not contain her fear any longer. "I am sorry if tonight was uncomfortable for you, I am sorry that I asked to go there. I am sorry if I have done anything to make you upset or angry." Hanging her head in shame.

Kyo's eyes shot up, shocked to hear her apologize, "NO, no…um…there is nothing for you to apologize for, you have done nothing to make me angry. UM… I was afraid…I had done something to make you…uncomfortable. After you talked with Hana and Uo, you looked…terrified and I was afraid it was because of me. And I was trying to figure some things out." Her eyes softened to one of understanding, which made his heart relax. Her face then broke into a wide smile, which made it hard to say the rest while looking at her. With eyes down he finished "Things that Shishou recommended I do…to protect…our future.'

"Oh." A look of surprise crossed her face followed by one of her fabulous smiles. 'Hana and Uo did say that I need to let him know what I am thinking, so…' She took a deep breath than looked forward; her face went to a look of soft determination. "Hana-chan and Uo-chan also made recommendations considering the issue of… protect our future. We talked about," her face breaking into another deep blush, gathering her courage. 'This is harder to say than telling him I loved him.' Another sigh escaped her lips, she just could not say the word sex.

He saw her struggle for words, he wanted to wrap her in his arms and hold her close, but he did not want to break her concentration. He settled for reaching over to her hand, intertwining her fingers with his. She looked up at him, seeing the look of encouragement from his soft eyes. Nodding with a small smile, she slowly lifted her body to bring her face closer to his. His eyes went wide in seeing her be so bold, but his head moved towards hers, turning ever so slightly as their lips came together in a soft kiss. As they parted, he heard her say in breezy whisper, "I want more!" as her eyes gave him _that_ look.

Instantly, blood raced down his body to his loins. The only voices in his head were the two yelling in unison, 'YES!!!' His pulse was racing through him, his breath quickened. 'SHIT, she wants more! I REALLY need to get to the pharmacy! DAMMIT!'

She regained her composure, taking deep breaths, trying to ignore the tightening in her abdomen or her nerves that had suddenly awakened. She was facing forward again, able to finally finish her thought in her determined tone, "They asked me how I felt about it, waiting and stuff. To be honest I had not given it much thought. I mean mom did tell me the facts of life, and that she had never… when she got married." At this she could see the disappointment overtake his features. He felt the blood disperse painfully from his groin and a lump gather in his throat.

It hurt her, to know she was causing him pain, but she had to finish her thought. Wanting him to know what she was thinking, "But then I remembered, mom and dad were only engaged for a month, plus she was thirteen when they got married. Actually, she was my age when she had me." She added, trying to let Kyo into her thoughts. As he was relaxing, he was cursing himself for making her think it was a problem. "Hana-chan and Uo-chan said, that I need to understand what it is I want, before…I..." Tohru got stuck again, but she turned to the bag, "So they got me things to read so I can understand, and they also got something for me, while I was in the hospital, but it takes 28 days to work, it is suppose to be 99.9 effectiveagainstpregnancy." The last three words were rushed, so Kyo did not hear them.

He looked to her, confused, "Um…what."

Tohru repeated slower, a blush overtaking her whole body, "99.9 effective against pregnancy"

'OH SHIT! She does want to…OH SHIT!' the battle raged in his head 'WHOOHOO, Lucky KYO' He was able to calm his brain enough to let a coherent thought come forward, even though it slightly unnerved him that those two would assume such things about he and Tohru, he could not help appreciate their thoughtfulness. He looked into her eyes, seeing the expectation of response in her shining eyes. "Well…um…whatever you are comfortable with, I am happy just to be by your side." The sincerity of his words and the smile that followed melted Tohru's heart. She leaned into him again, as his arms wrapped around her. They stayed that way, watching the last of the sunset for a few minutes. A growl from Kyo's stomach roused Tohru. "Oh, my we forgot dinner, should we hurry home so I can make something?" Kyo looked down at her, an idea occurred to him, "It has been a long day, and I think we can just pick up something light up on our way home right?" 'Plus stop by the pharmacy on our way!'

They walked hand in hand, down the street. Stopping by an Okanomiyaki stand picking one up to share, many onlookers noticed the couple. Seeing their shared smiles and nodding. As they neared the pharmacy, Kyo told her he wanted to stop for something. She asked if she could join him, unable to say no, he agreed. When they walked into the shop, he looked deep into her eyes and said, "This may make you uncomfortable, are you sure you want to be here?" Tohru just looked up innocently and asked, "Why?" Kyo blushed furiously again as he walked up the aisle to gather what he needed. He was shocked to see the selection in front of him. He did not know condoms came in such a variety. It took him a few moments to collect his thoughts; he reached out and just grabbed a package, not really paying attention to the type.

Tohru eyes sparkled with understanding. She was catching on. Then she remembered one of Shigure's remarks, which got a scolding from Kyo and Yuki, about needing to stop by the pharmacy on a way to a date. Her cheeks then raged fire engine red at the memory. She did not exactly know what he was getting, but she did know it had to do with protection. Plus, it is something men needed, 'OH, we talked about this in health class!' the pieces finally clicked together. A small giggle escaped her lips.

After Kyo made his purchase, he joined her to see her eyes laughing and a bright smile across her face. As they walked out of the store, he let out a sigh of relief that no one had approached her. She was in space cadet mode, smiling and giggling to herself.. "Hey what is that smile for?" He asked, mentally kicking himself afterwards, when her face broke into a mischievous grin. She teased in her most innocent voice, "I know what you bought." His face flamed with blood; his mind reeled from her reaction. 'His sweet Tohru, his innocent Tohru…is teasing me about this!' He was able to mutter, "Since when do you tease people?"

She looked at him, still holding the innocent look, "I have teased you before, remember about Hana-chan and Shishou." Her words ended in a pout coming across her lips, "I just thought, it might be a way to talk about things easier, would be teasing…is that not OK?" While her lips were still pouting, her eyes pleaded for him to let her have fun.

'Man, I am so whooped! I can not say NO to her.' His mind growled, but he just could not…say no. "It's Ok, it was just unexpected." He says, still a little upset about being teased. But her brilliant smile erased that emotion from his heart. Kyo looks down at her as they start walking, 'I wonder what other forms of teasing she has in mind?' Images of exquisite torture ran through his brain, torture only she could inflict on his teenage body full of hormones. 'SHIT, I have a feeling it is going to be the longest 28 days of my LIFE!' the internal struggle continued "Ya think, dumbass, why the hell did you say yes!' 'Because I can not say NO to her!' the more control side raged 'I have a feeling in her innocence, she will be merciless…hey, two can play at that game! HEHEHE' his struggle over, a small smirk crossed his lips.

While the internal dialog went through Kyo's head, his companion was equally lost in her own thoughts. Remembering what she had seen other girls do to torture boys…and wondering if…'maybe I should not only find out about myself, but about him as well.' Her smile broaden as she remembered his reaction when she touch his back, 'hmm, I wonder.'

They turned the last corner to head toward the house. There were no lights shining. The only light sprinkling the darkened forest was the moon, which had just made its appearance. Tohru looked up at Kyo, the rays glistening through his orange hair creating an almost golden glow around his head. She drew in a quick breath, seeing him in such a light. He looked breath-taking. His gaze turned to her, catching moonlight in his radiant orbs. The gold flecks shown brighter in the moonlight. 'OHHH, breath, I must breath.' As her body started to react to his gaze, she felt her heart fill with desire. 'We are going home, to an empty house…and…I need to wait? Um, this is going to be harder than I thought.' They walk inside, slowly turning on a few lights. Her body starts to ache from desire. She wants to go upstairs…and…and…'No'!

Her pause brings him to her, looking deep into her eyes. "Is everything Ok?" His inquiry brings her back to where they are at, standing near the stairs. She merely nods. He lifts her chin, drinking in her beauty in the soft glow of light, a broad smile engulfed his face "I will say this, to maybe ease your worries, we move at your pace. If we wait, than we wait." His gentle voice and bright smile melted her resistance, as the words; 'I WANT MORE!' rang through her head while he finished his thought. "Whatever you are comfortable with…" She could not take it; she must feel his touch again. She raised her soft lips pressing against his cutting off mid-sentence. She wrapped her arms around his waist, letting her hand rest at his lower back. He pulled her closer, deepening the kiss, causing her to gasp. He took the opportunity to let his tongue gently caress her lips. The moan that escaped her lips rocketed through his mind, driving his pulse to quicken. The waves of electricity from just the touch of his tongue lit her body in flames. She wanted more…she let her tongue gently lick his lips. He took that as an invitation so he cautiously, brushed his tongue against hers. Both felt the shockwave of heat, as "AMMMMM" escaped their mouths. There bodies were reacting to the touch, the kiss…Tohru slowly moved her finger tips along his lower back.

With this, Kyo's knees threatened to give out, again. Blood drove furiously from his brain, leaving him dizzy. All the while her tongue was gently massaging his, exploring the opening of his mouth, as he did the same. 'If this is how she is going to tease, than it truly will be torture!' the only thought his brain could create due to blood loss.

She broke the kiss, pulling herself back. Her eyes shown with _that_ look, her body felt as though it was on fire. 'I want more, NOW!...wait can't…grrrr…take bath!' She turned quickly, breathing deeply and started up the stairs. 'Don't forget the PILLS, stupid! I do not want to wait any longer than I have to…idiot!' She reached in the bag and pulled out something small, and then he heard her say simply, "I need a bath!" He was left at the bottom of the stairs, body aching painfully as the misplaced blood that collected in his loins started to retreat. He sat on the stairs, breathing slowly like he had been taught, to calm his body down. He looked over to see the bag still sitting at the bottom of the stairs.

"…" Spoken

'…' Thoughts

**Thank you for reading, Please Review and let me know what you think. Constructive Criticism is always appreciated. I have more chapters ready to go, but would love input prior to posting. Thanks, MeannaNeko.**


	5. The Bath Kyo

**The Talk**

**The Bath-Kyo**

**A/N-How can a bath create problems, if Kyo is no longer a cat? Maybe if Tohru is the one taking it…when company comes home!. **

**A/N-This is a Kyo and Tohru fanfic that takes place after chapter 135 in volume 23, so it does contain spoilers. The curse has been broken. There are references to the previous fic, 'Cat Scratches', please read for further details. Some characters may seem OOC, but they are true to how they are at the end of the series. Keep in mind Tohru is a passionate, loving and giving person by nature to anything she sets her mind to…right now her mind is set on Kyo! Poor Kyo will be tortured, mercilessly! Also, Kyo is present and so are his inner thoughts, so swearing is part of the natural conversation. It is rated T currently, may be changed-due to talking about the reality of relationships and where they may lead. I am unsure how far I want to push the scenes…reviews would help. When the Point of View changes, it is notated. Please enjoy!**

**A/N-I do not own these characters, nor any part of Fruits Basket. I just admire and find inspiration in the wonderfully crafted world created by Natsuki Takaya. **

**A/N I would like to thank my reviewers, I draw inspiration from your input!**

**Kyo POV**

She ran up the stairs, as if her hair was on fire. 'OOOWWW' as I feel the familiar new pain of blood leaving my groin. 'Damn, I thought I would be getting use to this by now!' My body drops down to the steps. Breathing deeply, trying to regain self-control, still trying to come to terms with the day, not to mention my mounting frustration. 'Kami, I thought I was having issues with frustration before, now this is getting down right cruel! With promises of more teasing, UGH, I am such an idiot for saying yes to her!' I hear the familiar rage in my head. 'No shit, dumbass. You are an idiot!' My more rational side adds.

As I further mentally berate myself, my gaze is caught by the bag she left at the bottom of the stairs. She stopped to grab something out of it, but left the rest here. I wonder what is inside…hmmm. Should I look…ummm…curiosity getting the better of me. I should know better, curiosity has always gotten me in trouble, but it is just too tempting. I want to know what the Yankee and the Psychic gave her. I REALLY want to know. Maybe then I can be better prepared as to how she will be torturing me.

As I hear the sounds of water filling the tub wander down the stairs, I pull the bag closer to me to examine the contents. There are several larger books, plus a couple smaller paperbacks, and some small round packets at the bottom. 'OK, now I REALLY am curious as to what those two could be giving her to read.' I take out the larger books, my eyes feel as they will jump from the sockets as I examine the titles. The Kama Sutra,'UGH' The Keys to Tantric Love,'AHH' The Girlfriends Guide to Good Sex, 'WHAT THE HELL!' plus two of Shigure's novels 'Oh I know these, and the good parts are even highlighted! Knowing that must mean… yep, it means I am Pervert!' Looking back through the selection my only thought was 'HOLY SHIT, she will know more about it than me!'. I hear my pulse throbbing against my ears as my face is burning. The hackles on the back of neck are sticking straight out. 'When she reads these, she will know…how…to…GAHHHH, TORTURE ME!!!!' Dread fills my heart…the phrase '28 days' travels through my pounding head.

'I wonder what the 28 days means.' looking back into the bag. I see the small packets, similar to the one she grabbed as she ran upstairs. I took one out and studied it. It was pills prescribed to Honda Tohru, a contraceptive! 'Oh, know I get it…28 days…to prevent…yeah.' Feeling very overwhelmed at this point, I feel the need to…run…but I can not go too far from her. She will worry, and I can not do that.

I hear the water stop. My hearing picks a light "AHHHH" as I hear the water part as she enters the bath. My mind starts imagining her naked form, stepping into the bath. Just that brief image caused my groin to perk up to attention.

'Will you STOP!' I yell at my groin

'Yeah, that works, yelling at your body, like an idiot will make it stop, NOT!' point for rational side.

More sounds travel down to me, sounds of…moans. Goosebumps zip down my arm. I feel heat travel up my spine at the sounds of her lilting voice, echoing through my head. My headache quickly dissipates as the blood quickly leaves my head, again. 'NO, not again!' I have lost count of the number of times today, this has happened. She does not even need to be in the same room and, "MAH, MAH" hits my ears. 'Huh, Is she OK?' Not wanting to interrupt her alone time, but…I slowly make my way up stairs clutching my purchase, softly walking to the bathroom door. The panting is getting louder. I hear a soft, growl through the door, followed by very impassioned, "Kyo-kun".

'YEOW, she moaned…my…name.' I find myself bracing against the door, my knees threatening to give way. My body is on fire, I want her, I need her, Now! I need to hear her moan like that with me in the room. Lack of blood in my head is making me very lightheaded…I bring my hand to the door; my first impulse is to break through it and take her. 'No' my mind yells. But my hand brushes against the door, making a gentle rasping sound.

"EEP!"

I could imagine a full body blush taking over her. A smirk crosses my face, for I would love to see that. 'Say something, idiot!' "Um, Tohru, are you OK?"

"Yes" can back very strained. "I will, I will" pant pant, "Be out shortly!"

"Ok" was all I could muster. 'Smooth, real smooth, idiot.'

I struggle to command my legs to move. I do not want to leave that spot, but I knew the torment I would suffer staying and listening. Being so close, but not able to…so I step back, loudly, until I reach my door. I open it softly. Put my purchase in the top drawer of my dresser. My only thought was to go to my beloved roof, allow my mind to relax. I hear the water splashing, again! 'Need roof, now!'

The cool shingles against my back, helped lower my body temperature. Looking out on the vast blanket of stars refocused my mind. I use to wonder why this brought me such peace, and I now know. Because, compared to a star, our lives are so small, so insignificant. A star is the center of life, like the sun…from which all life radiates. So how can we, as simple beings see ourselves so essential in the great apparatus of the universe. Even the Jyuunishi, who lived the dual lives of human and animal, even Akito, who held the soul of a god, were still simple beings on this singular planet rotating around a single star surround by billions of its sisters.

The faint sounds of Tohru's pants and moans drifting on the night air broke through my peaceful revelry. 'It's Ok, she is exploring. I am glad, she will know herself better.' The calm voice ran through my head. As her moans grew louder my more impulsive side broke through the peace, 'Yeah, but I sure wish I was there helping her explore her body.' 'Yep, true…and someday, I probably will.' My mind was at peace as Kazuma's words ran through me, "You are both young and have your whole lives together…". And I plan on treasuring every moment with her. My pulse did quicken slightly at hearing her in the bath, but I was in my favorite spot on the roof, I was able to control my reactions, until I heard them.

The rustling of the leaves, first broke me from my thoughts. Then I heard their voices, as they laughed and talked. I knew who it was and my instincts yelled to pulverize them. They had no clue what they were walking into to…but I did! Yuki and Haru were walking up to the house. Her moans increasing in volume, my name escaping her lips, I really did not want them here right now, DAMMIT! I bolted off the roof; thankfully I still had some of the cat reflexes left. Landing on my feet and standing by the stairs.

I heard the door open, the talking stopped. They had to hear. She was rather loud at this moment, especially her next moan followed by name, again! I heard Yuki yell, "What is that stupid cat doing to her?" Quickly followed by Haru saying, "I dunno but it sounds like somebody is getting Lucky!" 'I wish.' I tried to hold a stoic look, as if I was not fazed by Yuki's insults or by my girlfriend yelling my name in ecstasy without me being in the same room, but was failing miserably. But with Haru's words I was losing the battle to control my temper. The two ran through the house to the stairs, ramming in to me, knocking me back to the steps.

"What the…" They said in unison

Both looked shocked to see me there…but I was pissed, through clenched teeth I said, "Tohru is taking a bath, please do not disturb her."

With this, they both started laughing, hysterically. Haru, never one to mince words said, "so why are not with her?" This got him a smack from Yuki. Although I will not admit it to him, I was grateful he did that. My temper subsided, slightly. I just looked down, starring at my hands as if they were the most interesting things in the world. My face burning hot from embarrassment and rage, a month ago, I would have run away at a moment like this. But I could not move, I would not leave her alone right now, especially with those two standing there.

Trying to maintain a steady tone, as her volume kept increasing, 'my god she is loud. I wonder if she will be this loud when we are finally able to…' Ran through my mind, images quickly followed, which made more blood fill my groin. 'Yeah as if they would see that, either. Great more shit!' We heard my name being said again and again, each time louder. "She…just…needed…a…bath!"

"Yeah and after this you will need a cold shower." Haru added. 'Yep he noticed! Why the hell is Haru looking at my groin?' I just nodded, annoyed by his observation. Yuki stood there, dumbstruck. Unable to speak, I think. I know he was fine with Tohru and I being together, but…this is a little more obvious. I felt bad for him, actually.

At this point, Haru looked by my feet to see the books where I had left them. He moved quickly to grab the books and peruse them. His eyes actually widen, and his expression changed from the normally stoic facade. "WOW, whose books are these? Yours Kyo?"

I just shook my head, in a raspy voice said, "Uo and Hana gave them to her!"

I got up to reach for the books, and Haru gave me most of them back, except the Kama Sutra. I tried reaching for it, but Haru kept pushing me away as he started flipping through the pages. Looking at the pictures, "Hey I did not know you could do that! Hey, Yuki, look…this one looks cool."

Yuki was just smiling amused at the sight, until he caught sight of the picture Haru was taking about. Yuki's eyes went wide and his mouth formed an "O", followed a "How would you do that?"

This drew my attention to the book; I stopped trying to pull it away and looked as well. "How the HELL do you do that?" I added, equally as dumbstruck by the illustration.

Our communal starring at the book ended when we heard a crescendo of Tohru's moans ending in a scream of my name. I leaned against the wall, my head laying against my arm, trying to keep from loosing my footing. 'Dammit!' Haru turned to me, with a hint of Black around his eyes, "Hey Lucky Kyo, you've got a screamer!"

Yuki slapped Haru across the head and said, "Not Cool!" He turned to me, his face several shades of red, probably matching my own at that moment, he opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Then he turned back to Haru, "Can I stay at your place tonight?"

Haru's eyes lit up with glee, "Can we play a game?"

"Sure," Yuki said, "except spin the bottle or truth or dare, OK?"

Haru pouted, "OK"

Yuki went to go upstairs, but my arm came up to create a barrier in the frame. His glare was egging me on into fight, but I would not. I simply offered through gritted teeth, "let me get your clothes, she does not know you are here and would be rather embarrassed if she saw you."

His eyes squinted, and then he moved back. Followed by a nod, indicating my suggestion was fine. I bolted upstairs loudly, yelling trying not to frighten her, "Tohru, it's just me, I needed to grab something." I heard an "EP" then a sigh "Oh, Kyo-Kun would you please bring up the bag I left downstairs." Her voice sounded strange, husky, but I did not have time to question it. I ran into Yuki's room and grabbed clothes for him. Bolted back downstairs and handed them to him. At this point Haru had examined the rest of the contents of the bag and was holding the packet of pills. 'OH SHIT!'

Haru just looked up with a smirk, and handed them back to me. "Good idea, or else you would probably go broke buying condoms!"

"What the hell do you mean by that smartass comment?" I yelled, 'How dare he insinuate she and I would… well yeah I would, every chance I got. I mean hell a stiff breeze some days creates problems, and when she is willing, I will definitely have a problem keeping my hands off of her, but even so…dammit!'

Haru just smirked back, "Hey, I got a girlfriend; too…if she wasn't on those, ugh, my allowance would not cover the cost, OK!"

"Ok, enough boasting Haru, I don't need to know about your sex life, either." Yuki said harshly, face fire engine red.

"Oh, poor Yuki, just because you do not have one, don't take it out on me, I still love you!" Haru said in an almost callous tone that indicated he was getting close to going black.

Yuki grabbed Haru's arm, "Let's just go, OK! And if you are not good, I will stay with Momiji!" With this Haru just pouted, but nodded his agreement to 'be good'.

I gathered the rest of the things that belonged in the bag. I heard the bathroom door open as they turned to leave. I heard Yuki say, "I wonder if Hatori can erase this evening from my memory?" I turned to head back upstairs, muttering, "I wish!"

I gently knock on her door, "It's me. Can I come in?"

A breathy, "Yes" was heard from inside Tohru's room.

I entered slowly, putting the bag down just inside her room.. She turned to me, her eyes glowing with _that_ new look heat, passion and desire, her breath coming in shallow pants. Her hair was cascading in waves down her back and along her shoulder. The scent of the lilacs and lilies waft past my face, but there is something more…almost a musk. My eyes are locked with hers. I get the sense that right now, I am in the presence of a wild animal about ready to attack me. She takes a step closer.

"Did the bath help?" I am frozen in place, a part of me wants to run, a very small part. I feel all the self-control I regained while on the roof, flee my body. This is a new Tohru, not the girl, but the woman who stands in front of me.

She just shook her head, as she reached for my shirt pulling me closer to her, "want MORE!". Her voice is husky, full of desire and heat. At this exact moment, I also recognize that she is only wearing her pink silk robe. I can see the outline of her curves, her breasts….ummm. She wraps her arms around my neck, pulling my head closer to hers. She lifts up on her tip toes. Our lips a mere breath apart. Blood, leaving, brain, NOW!

"…" Spoken

'…' Thoughts

**After this is Tohru's take on the Bath, plus the aftermath. So I need readers thoughts on this…should I risk going full board and changing to a M rating or keep this imaginatively chaste! Readers poll! I will let you make that decision!**

**Thank you for reading, Please Review and let me know what you think. Constructive Criticism is always appreciated. I have more chapters ready to go, but would love input prior to posting. Thanks, MeannaNeko.**


	6. The Talk AN

**The Talk**

Author's Note-

Sorry readers for not updating sooner. I will hopefully have the next and final chapter next week. I have decided that instead of changing rating, I will proceed with another story that fits this, called "28 days of torture". As the title implies, it will be the many ways Kyo and Tohru explore. This will be rated M. The first installment with be the limeness that comes after the last chapter in this story.

Also, I have been engaging in another story. That I may be posting soon as well. Sorry to all my wonderful readers, you have inspired me.

Meanna Neko.


	7. Need help

The talk

The talk

A/N

I am not a review hog…but I need input…after a year I have been able to eloquently put the carnal desire to pen. But need input, to relinquish such works, and tarnish the otherworldly seal regarding upward approval, the last line of the note became clear to the shibobi hired to track, the only child of who of Katsuya…the bridge 'please 'let me know this leap has a net, for I wish 'neetles are' softer than 'stone of Uchiha taint that engulfed'…me.'


End file.
